The Capitol School
by procrusader
Summary: After their father's death, Katniss and Prim are sent to attend an exclusive boarding school for rich kids called The Capitol. Katniss' life is turned upside down in this modern day AU fanfic! R&R :
1. A Bad Beginning

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to the one and only Suzanne Collins, writer of the amazing Hunger Games Trilogy. I am not her, though I aspire to be like her someday! Enjoy **

…**.**

CHAPER 1

I walk through the crowded platform, holding tightly on my younger sister, Prim's hand. We are dressed in our usual grungy khaki pants and collared shirts. I suppose they make us wear these horrid uniforms to disguise the fact that our school is in fact, disgusting. Or perhaps to conceal the fact that half of the population at the seam school can't afford a simple outfit to begin with.

Life didn't used to be like this, yet I can't seem to remember life any other way after tedious days of repeated misery. Our father died over a decade ago in the attacks on September 11th. He was a firefighter and the best father anyone could hope for. I was lucky to have him in my life, no matter how short the timeframe. He was the glue that held our family together, and apparently my mother's sanity.

For weeks after the attack we waited, but his body was never recovered. My mother lost her grip on reality. She could barely function, always lying in bed as if in perpetual slumber. One would think she were asleep if it weren't for those eyes. Those blank orbs that were once considered beautiful, full of life, had lost all emotion. She was as dead on the inside as she was on the outside. It was up to me to force her to eat, sleep, and bathe. As I washed her fragile figure and combed her once beautiful, long, corn-silk, hair that is now greying. I couldn't help but think what her life would be like if she hadn't made the decision years ago to marry my father.

My mother's parents were rich and powerful people from upstate. My mother was their beautiful daughter, their pride and joy. At 21 she was engaged to a family friend who had always loved her. But she rejected the life her family had planned for her, and ran off with my father. My dad was an inner-city boy who sang at a hole-in-the-wall club. When she heard his voice it drew her in like a siren song; sweet and melodic that contradicted his handsome, rugged looks. It was love at first sight.

I think he could have been famous, but as far as financial stability went, it would be safer to find a more practical profession. He insisted on supporting my mother who never thought about work in her life, growing up as a daughter of two socialites. So when he stopped coming home, so did the money. The bills piled up until I was forced to get a job and support my bed-ridden mother and sweet, innocent sister.

I look at Prim, she inherited my mother's light complexion, long blonde locks, and crystal blue eyes. At age 12, she is already so beautiful. Boys are already lining up to date her, not that I would ever let her. She's too sweet, ingenuous even. Someone will certainly take advantage of her easily earned trust, especially in this city, heck in this world even.

I inherited my father's looks. I have a tan complexion, dull grey eyes, and brown hair. I am plain and unassuming. It would bother most girls to think like this, but it is fine with me. I'd rather be without the attention. Prim disagrees with me up and down, saying I am beautiful, that boys are falling for me left and right but are too intimidated to talk to the beautiful and enigmatic girl who walks the halls and speaks to no one. I find this extremely hard to believe.

I think about all these things as Prim and I ride the subway to the poorest school in the city, the Seam School. I recognize some of my classmates on the subway, but none of them say hi to me, and I don't expect them too. My only friends are Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne. Madge doesn't talk much and neither do I so we tend to stick together, often sitting in a comfortable silence. Gale on the other hand is quite popular at the Seam school, often sporting a different girlfriend every week. We had been family friends for years, even before the attacks. His father worked with mine and was also killed during the attacks. Gale made it a priority to watch over me at all time even when I insisted he leave me be. But he grew on me and he is now like my brother.

After we depart the subway I walk Prim to the middle school and then continue towards the high school building. I spend the day like every day; staring out the windows and wishing it were over. The teachers could care less what we do. On their salary, it wasn't worth the effort. Besides, I had a straight 4.0 without even trying. School came easily, especially since at the Seam, most kids were illiterate so the course material was at a 3rd grade level. The days go by excruciatingly slow but the final bell is sweet relief. I rush out the doors and go to pick up Prim from the lower school.

After we ride the subway home and l pretend to listen to Prim's frivolous stories about her middle school's scandals. When we get to the apartment I immediately dash to my room to get ready for the early shift at the diner tonight.

As I frantically change I call out to Prim, "Little duck, why don't you go start dinner, hm?"

Prim giggled and replies, "Okay Katniss! Quack!" I let out a soft laugh that only Prim can draw from me. I realize I'm searching for my damned name tag when all of the sudden Prim calls out from the kitchen, "Katniss, you'd better come here!" She sounded panicked.

She probably forgot which knob turned on the stove, again. So I playfully reply, "It's the knob on the right Prim, we shan't have another incident, the last only almost blew up the entire complex!" When she didn't laugh, I knew something was wrong. I hastily make my way to the kitchen to see an older woman with grey hair and eyes, wearing a suit and looking solemn.

She looked at me, showing no changing emotion as she spoke, "And you must be Katniss…" as she searched in her brief case for a file. "My name is Ms. Sae, I am a social worker for the state of New York. I have received a few tips about your situation."

"There is no situation!" Prim squeaks. "Katniss pays all of our bills on time and we've never once committed a crime." I can sense her unease mirroring my own. She is nervously looking back and forth between Ms. Sae and my mother's bedroom door. The woman looks at Prim sympathetically.

She replies more soothing than business-like, "That's the problem sweetie, Katniss shouldn't be paying the bills. You two have done a remarkable job practically fending for yourselves as long as you have but the sate simply won't allow it."

"What will happen to our mother?" I ask.

Ms. Sae replies, "She has been labeled as mentally disoriented by the state and an unfit guardian. We have sent her to a rehabilitation center in New Jersey. I can assure you that she is safe and in good hands."

Prim starts to weep over the loss of our mother. I remain stoic; I know she's been gone much longer. However, I don't know what will happen. I feel a pang of fear of being separated with Prim. She's the only one on earth who I am certain I love. We don't have anyone willing to care for us so we become property of the state. "So what happens now?" I ask, choking back tears.

"Your grandparents are paying for your mother's rehabilitation and are paying for you to move up state. There is a boarding school there where you will attend and live at year round." She registers the shock on our faces and states, "You girls are a lot luckier than most of the kids I deal with. The school you are attending is one of the top schools in the country."

I choke out a curt, "Thanks." Lucky is the opposite of what I am feeling right now. I know what Ms. Sae is saying without sugar coating it; my mother has been sent to a mental hospital and we have been kicked out of our house. Our lives are being uprooted and our grandparents are sending us to some snooty private school upstate out of guilt and nothing more.

Prim interrupting my mental rant asks, "What is the school called?"

Ms. Sae replies, "The Capitol school."

….

**A/N: So I hope I didn't bore anyone to death! I promise the next chapters get a lot more fun! Especially when a certain boy comes in the picture ;) Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is my very first fanfic so don't be too harsh!**


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins and I don't own the Hunger Games or it's amazing characters!**

…**..**

CHAPTER 2: Arrival

The train ride to the Capitol isn't as bad as I thought it would be. The ornate curtains, fancy leather seats, and fine dining are certainly a step up from the dilapidated condition of the subways that we're used to riding. Prim has been bouncing up and down the whole time. All feelings of unease seemed to have disappeared when I bought an ice cream sundae for her before we departed. As the train slows, she squeals in excitement, "Oooh were here Katniss! Can you believe it? It's so pretty!" She squishes her nose against the glass and I roll my eyes at her exuberance.

The first thing that hits me when we leave the train and step on to the platform is the smell. It's nothing like the smell of cigarettes and other unmentionable things that practically choke you in the subway stations of the city. It smells like fresh air. The aroma of pine trees and freshly mowed grass fills the air. I didn't expect everything to look so…green. We have never left the city before. The surrounding forests give me a feeling I haven't experienced in a while, hope.

Prim and I surely stick out like sore thumbs in this place, marveling at trees as though we have never seen them in our lives. I close my eyes and take another big breath, inhaling this foreign fragrance. All of the sudden my nostrils are infected by another stench, one that burns my nose and makes my eyes water, some sort of strong French perfume I suppose. I open my eyes to find a petite woman in a bright pink blazer and matching pencil skirt. She has Orange hair and eyelashes than seem inhumanly long. She scurries over to us in her 6 inch stilettos. "Hello there children!" she addresses us in a chirpy voice. "My name is Ms. Effie Trinket. I am the dean of admissions at The Capitol School and a personal friend of your dear grandmother."

I fight back a laugh, if she is a close friend of my grandmother, there's no wonder my mother ran away from home. Thinking about my mother causes me to wince; we are here enjoying the luxurious lifestyle of The Capitol while she is probably locked in some room at an insane asylum. I quickly brush those feelings away, her parents probably paid for some fancy hotel/rehab center that those celebrities like Lindsay Lohan go to. Prim, always to social butterfly, introduces us to Effie, who obviously already knows who we are.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my dears. Now we are on a tight schedule and there is much to be done if you will follow me please." Effie instructs while scampering away. It surprises me how fast she can move in those towers she wears as shoes. We follow her to her car, a hot pink Volkswagen bug. _Typical_. We place our bags in the trunk. It's embarrassing that everything we own fits into the trunk of this tiny car.

We climb in the back and Effie pulls away from the station. We sit there for what seems like hours until Effie breaks the uneasy silence. "So judging by the clothes you kids are wearing and the lack of clothes you seem to possess, I would bet my buttons that you kids need a whole new wardrobe!" Effie babbled on.

"With all due respect Ms. Trinket, we don't have any money. We can't afford food let alone clothes." I interrupted her rant.

Effie looked shocked that I had finally spoken. "Oh Nonsense Ms. Everdeen, your grandparents have given you each a debit card connected to a personal bank account set up just for you! You can buy anything you need with these…" she praddled on while searching in her furry, pink, handbag. She finally pulled out two shiny, plastic, cards. Prim and my jaws dropped. In my hands is the very thing that could have saved us just a day ago. Funny how my grandparents show up when we need them the least, for years they could have stepped up to help. They must have known about my father's death but did nothing. I despise these people; they will never be my family, I almost am too mad to use the card. I'm disgusted by the way people here don't understand the value of money the way people like us do. Then again, I have never indulged myself before. It feels nice to be taken care of for once after years of taking care of everyone else.

Prim, of course is memorized by the idea of having her own money. I usually handled our money and have never been able to give her much except my hand-me-down clothes, worn and threadbare and the occasional present on birthdays and Christmas. "So this means that I can buy all of the ribbons and dresses I want?" Prim tweets.

"Oh yes my dear," Effie replies. "You could probably buy the whole mall with that platinum card!"

"So where are you taking us?" I question

"Well lets see," Effie starts as she appraises me with her sharp eyes "We should get you cleaned up a bit, and I know just who to go to!"

….

**A/N: I know, it's short Don't be mad! This is sort of just a filler chapter! REVIEWS would really motivate me! Maybe even enough to update tomorrow! Thank you for taking the tame to R&R each one makes me smile!**


	3. Shopping with Effie Trinket

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any dialogue or characters! They all belong to the marvelous Suzanne Collins! Enjoy**

…**..**

Chapter 3: Shopping with Effie Trinket

The mall is packed with children fighting with their siblings over toys, teenagers texting and gossiping to one another, and crazy moms rushing from store to store hunting for the best sales. Being from New York City, I am hardly unfamiliar with shopping, but I can never force myself to buy things just for me. I feel to guilty knowing that I could be providing for Prim instead. But with this shiny piece of plastic, with my name literally written all over it, I know I can afford to indulge a little. So I pretty much bought out all of Abercrombie and Jack Wills. In the meantime, Prim dragged Effie around Justice for Girls picking out anything with sparkles.

"Do you have everything you need?" Effie asked. I nodded in reply so she continued, "Good, Now I have scheduled manicures and pedicures for Prim and I over at the salon, and Katniss, you'll be receiving a complete make-over." I started to protest, but she started again, "My dear, this is high society and this," she stated while eying me like a piece of meat, "just won't cut it." I tried not to be offended by her harsh words, but frankly my pride was a little wounded. I knew I was hardly a knockout but I never considered that there was anything wrong with me.

When we arrived at the Spa, Effie dropped me off in the waiting room while she and Prim rushed off for their own appointments at the nail salon across the street. I sat in an uncomfortable chair, pretending to read an article in some fashion magazine. Effie took me to this place called Cinna's Salon. She said he's new in town but is the women in her social circle's best kept secret. Finally I am called in to a white room and sit on the leather reclining chair. Three very strange looking people enter the room, they must be sporting some new trend I wasn't quite aware of yet. I guess I should be reading more of those fashion magazines.

They awkwardly stare at me for what seems like forever. I clear my throat and introduce myself, "Uh.. Hi there, my name is Katniss."

The skinny woman smiles first and says, "I am Venia, it's a pleasure to meet you! This is Octavia, "she points to a plump woman on her right. "And this dashing young fellow here is Flavias!"

Flavias blushes and pushes her bright orange ringlets from his eyes, "Yes well Effie instructed the complete package, so we have lots of work to do my dear!"

They start by scrubbing down my body with a gritty foam they call an "exfoliator," they say it wipes away all the dirt, but I feel as though It's taken off at least three layers of skin. The spent a modicum of time trying to shape my nails into uniform ovals, which is quite a task since I have bitten them down to the nub. Then they proceed to rid my body of every single hair aside from that on my scalp and the thin line they left for my eyebrows. I keep wanting to tell them that I'm going to school, not the Miss America pageant, but I fear if I open my mouth all that I'll be able to manage is a squeak as they tear the hair from my sensitive flesh.

"Is this really your first treatment? I'm quite shocked, you are doing so well!" Octavia informed me.

"Yes, indeed. If it's one thing we can't stand it's a whiner… sometimes we even have to strap them down to keep them from bolting when we bring out the hot wax!" Flavias chimed in. The three of them started laughing so I wasn't sure if they were serious or not.

They rubbed me down with some sort of lotion that stung at first, but then soothed the raw skin. I put on the paper thin robe they provided for me and waited while the three technicians went to get the head stylist to finish. The man that walks in is not at all what I was expecting, he had brown hair, dark skin, and metallic gold eyeliner which actually looked attractive. It brought out fecks of gold in his green eyes that would otherwise be undetectable. "Hi Katniss, I'm Cinna." He introduced himself. I politely shook his hand. He circled me like the three technicians did for a while and then asks, "Who did your hair?"

I reply, "I did."

"It's beautiful, classic really." Cinna smiles at me. He seems genuine so I thank him. I've decided that I have misjudged these people, not everyone from the Capitol is bad.

Cinna sits me down at one of the vanities and gives me a facial. Then he gives my hair some sort of hot oil treatment. I expected it to hurt, but it actually felt good so I let myself relax a little. Before I knew It he asks me if I am ready. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." I reply, he gives a short laugh and turns me around in my chair.

I don't recognize the girl in the mirror, but when her perfectly arched eyebrow rises, mirroring my own, I realize it's me. My wavy hair cascades down my back looking shiny and beautiful. He gave my chocolate hair caramel highlights and trimmed the dead ends, keeping it long but looking healthy. My skin is glowing and is perfectly flawless. I stare at my reflection speechless.

Cinna lets out a little laugh, "Do you want me to put on any makeup?" he askes.

"No thank you." I manage to reply

"I don't think you need it either, you are positively radiant my dear" He states. I give him a big grin and get up to hug him. After thanking Cinna and the three beauty technicians, I proceed with my new look and bag of beauty products to the waiting rooms. I see Prim and Effie sitting in the uncomfortable chairs, admiring their freshly painted nails. They abruptly stand when they see me.

Prim squeals and Effie seems to be in a state of shock. "You look like a princess Katniss!" Prim exclaims as she hugs me fiercely.

"Why yes she looks...beautiful, completely above and beyond what I expected." Effie offers.

"Thanks ladies." I smile as I catch another glimpse of my reflection in the window. A new place, a new me.

….

**A/N: I would really appreciate some REVIEWS so I will know whether or not to continue with this story. Please let me know **


	4. The Boy With the Bread

**Disclaimer: I am Suzanne Collins! LOL jkjkjkjk I'm not and I don't own THG! Enjoy **

…**...**

Chapter 4: The Boy with the Bread

Prim and I try to squeeze into the back seat of the car, which seems remarkably smaller now that it's filled with shopping bags. I finally give up and decide to sit up front with Effie, where I can smell her perfume from up-close and personal.

"I am hun-grayyyyy!" Prim complains, "Let's go to McDonalds!"

Effie scoffs, "Primrose, McDonalds' food is filled with sodium and saturated fat and is simply not good for you." I smirk; I never let Prim eat that crap anyways. Prim audibly sighs from the back seat. "Katniss, is there any specific place you would care to eat at?" Effie questions.

"No, anywhere is fine with me" I shrug indifferently.

"Alrighty then…oooh perfect!" Effie exclaims while squinting at something off in the distance. A few minutes later we pull in to Panera bread. As soon as I step inside, I can tell that it's a popular place. It is completely packet with people, and as I take a closer look I notice it is specifically filled with teenagers. "As you can see my dears, this is quite a popular place for people your age. Now I'm going to get a latte, so go make some friends." Effie commanded.

Prim and I order our food, a Caesar salad, whole grain baguette, and ice tea for me, and mac and cheese with chips and juice for Prim. I sigh knowing Prim is going to have to start eating healthier, but it's been so long since we were able to indulge ourselves so I let it go for now. Finding a place to sit will be a challenge in itself. Almost every single table is full. All of the sudden a small girl with dark skin and pretty braids in her hair walks up to Prim. "Hi, I'm Rue" she says nervously. "I like your shirt."

Prim gives her an award winning smile and goes off talking about the different types of sparkles she encountered on our shopping escapade. I envy her for being able to make friends so easily. "Katniss, can I go sit with Rue and her friends? Pleaseee!"

I laugh, "Sure prim I'll just be…" but she was already off. I realized I didn't even know how to finish my own statement. I look around at all of the tables and see a group of kids getting ready to leave so I make my way over there. When I look up again the table is occupied. I frown and the blonde girl sitting there smirks. Then they divert their attention to some muscular blonde whose face I can't see. He must work there because he is cleaning off the table that the girls snatched. The Blonde frowns as she looks at me again and whispers something to the brunette girl who is sitting next to her. I cast my eyes down in embarrassment.

I decide to just go find Prim and leave, I've lost my appetite. How could I be so vapid, to think I was actually capable of being popular. Those girls saw right through me. Just as I turn around, something plows into me. My tray is knocked out of my hands and spills all over me. On top of that, I slip in the mess and fall on my ass. I am covered in iced tea and salad. I look up to see that the culprit is the brunette girl who was with the blonde. She didn't even look remorseful she just stood there with her arms crossed, a smug look on her face. The whole restaurant was silent for a moment, and then started laughing.

My face turned bright red, but I was too flustered to speak. Suddenly, two strong hands were under my arms helping me up. I turn around and face the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. He was a head taller than me with piercing blue eyes crinkled with concern, surrounded by long blonde lashes. He has shaggy blonde hair and full pink lips. I blushed again realizing his strong biceps were still clutching my arms tightly. I step back from his embrace but immediately miss its warmth. He blushes as well and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice laced with concern.

"Uh…yeah" I reply lamely, still completely flustered. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity until someone clears their throat. We both turn to the side and see the blonde girl standing with her friend.

"Better watch where you're going clutz." The blonde said, her voice dripping with venom.

Suddenly the boy boomed out, "Glimmer don't think everyone in this restaurant doesn't know that you and Clove are just victimizing this girl out of jealousy, you stupid, egotistical, bitch."

Glimmer just stood there looking stunned, then hurt, she obviously liked this boy. She quickly recovered and shot me a glare. "Whatever," She started "If you would rather hang out with some inner city slut, then go right ahead, let's go Clove." They purposefully stride out of the restaurant, all eyes were trained on them as they left, then back on me and the boy.

The boy looked around at everyone staring at us like we were some TV show, "Why don't we go get you cleaned up?" he offered. I blushed and nodded.

_Mental not to self, stop blushing_. But there is something about this boy that turns my normally hard interior into mush. He led me to the kitchen and handed me a cloth to clean up my messy shirt. "I'm Peeta by the way" the boy said.

"Katniss" I replied. He sent me another heartwarming smile.

"Don't worry about Glimmer and Clove, they're just threatened by you. Don't let them know it bothers them and they'll give up eventually." Peeta instructed.

"Why on earth would they be threatened by me?" I ask completely dumbfounded. I picture the faces of the two girls. They were gorgeous, probably the cheerleading type, the kinds jocks like Peeta here would probably drool over.

"Well, uh, you're kind of beautiful." He said shyly, eyes downcast. He looked up at me through his thick eyelashes and blushed again. I don't know what my face looks like at the moment, but if it's any reflection of what I'm feeling inside, I'm surprised he hasn't run for the hills. I've never even been alone with a boy before besides Gale, which was completely platonic, and I don't know what to say. My heart is racing and there are butterflies fluttering around my insides. I am suddenly lost in his eyes, clear blue, innocent. I wonder if this is the part where we are supposed to kiss. That's what happens in the movies anyways. My gaze unconsciously shifts to his lips and he leans in ever so slightly…

_Blurrrrppp. _My stomach growls in hunger, of course choosing this moment to break me out of my haze and bring me to reality. My face turns scarlet red. Peeta lets out a low chuckle and says, "I'll be right back." I wait, still reeling from my _almost_ first kiss. Peeta comes back with a small paper bag. "Here, it's not much but.." I look inside the bag to find another whole grain baguette. I give him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Peeta, for everything" I genuinely thank him.

He gives me a warm smile, showing me his pearly white teeth. "No problem Katniss, see you around?" I smile and nod. He turns and leaves the restroom, leaving me completely and utterly dazzled.

I find my way back to the dining area to find Prim. People are still whispering and stealing glances as I walk by. I find Prim with a group of girls and boys her age. "Are you ok Katniss?" Prim asks "I saw what those mean girls did to you."

"I'm ok little duck" I smile reassuringly. "Are you ready to go?" She nods and says goodbye to Rue and her new friends. We go grab Effie, who miraculously missed the whole incident and we head to the car.

"Katniss, who was the blonde boy that helped you?" Prim asks me. I blush again for no apparent reason.

"No one Prim, why do you ask?" I reply smoothly.

"Because, he's staring at you from inside," Prim giggles. Sure enough I turn around and meet Peeta's gaze. He gives me a small wave. I blush and return it before getting in the car. I spend the entire car ride replaying the incident over and over again in my head. The way he strong arms held me up, how his discerning blue eyes captivated my own, how his rosy pink lips looked as he leaned in…_ Stop. _He was just being nice, I can't afford to think this way. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the image of Peeta from my brain, my boy with the bread.

…**..**

**A/N: Well there you have it folks! Peetniss love at first sight! Please REVIEW! They make me soo happy and I smile as I read each one! Oh and I was wondering if I should switch P.O.V or not from Katniss to Peeta sometimes! Let me know and Thanks for reading **


End file.
